A New Life With You!
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Summery: A 17 year old child prodigy Harry Potter is the lover of a 17 year old super genius Hiro Takachiho. Hiro Hamada and Harry Tanaka are connected by a mysterious past. What is it & why don't they remember? Yaoi story Gay relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in your fanfic then don't read it. Pm if you have good ideas to help me improve my stories. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

A New Life With You!

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't Own Big Hero Six (Comic book or movie), The Marvel Universe (Comic books or movies), or Harry Potter!

Warning(s): Rated M for: Yaoi: Gay Relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in fanfic don't read this. Violence, Adult Language, Sexual Content, Eventual Character Death, and to be safe.

Summery: A 17 year old child prodigy Harry Potter is the lover of a 17 year old super genius Hiro Takachiho. Hiro Hamada and Harry Tanaka are connected by a mysterious past. What is it &amp; why don't they remember? Yaoi story = Gay relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in your fanfic then don't read it. Pm if you have good ideas to help me improve my stories, Read and Review, But NO NEGATIVE or OFFENSIVE Reviews, PLEASE!

Pairing(s): Hiro Hamada/Harry Tanaka, Hiro Takachiho/Harry Potter, Gogo Tanaka/Tadashi Hamada,

* * *

_ It doesn't **matter** that this all happened before we were **born** \- the **responsibility** is ours to bear... the **world** still **ours** to protect. _ -** **Hiro Takachiho** **

_"I _fail to see how _you_ fail to see that it's AWESOME!" - Hiro Hamada

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Hiro Takachiho

* * *

Hiro Takachiho continued to ignore everything around him as he &amp; his best friend Harry made out passionately. "Young Mastser, We are here, if you would make yourselves decent, we can go inside." Baymax, Hiro's bodyguard, butler, driver, &amp; father figure said in a patient tone that spoke of years of having to drive the two teens places, as well as years of dealing with the two's antics.

"Yes, well thank you, Baymax." Hiro said calmly, as he &amp; Harry started to get their clothes back on (Which by the way were scattered all over the limo, with Harry's boxers &amp; Hiro's left sock somehow ending up on Baymax's shoulder. Neither of them knew how that had happened or how Hiro's boxers and Harry's gloves ended up all over Kai.).

The two got dressed in silence, which was only broken by Harry's giggling, as his perverted habit, of groping his lover every once in a while, started acting up again. After ten minutes of this Hiro slapped his lovers hand away from him to stop the groping from occurring again.

The Potter boy pouted at his lovers refusal to give into his desires, causing said lover to roll his eyes at the younger boys antics. "We need to get dressed and get out there, Harry, they are waiting for us to show up now don't make them wait much longer." Kai said from his spot in the passengers seat in the front with Baymax.

* * *

Tadashi grinned as his otouto ran around the lab in excitement. "I need to come here, I **have to get into this school, aniki."** His adorable younger brother said as he hugged his older brother.

Gogo cursed up a storm as she dragged a slightly bloody hot guy past Hiro, causing him to drool over Gogo's younger brother. "Hi. My name is Harry Tanaka, you're the most attractive thing I've seen all day and I've seen Lei sleeping." The younger boy said and then yelped as a hand gripped his ear and started dragging him painfully towards Tadashi's office, with Hiro &amp; Tadashi trailing after them curiously.

Hiro's face turned crimson red from the blunt statement, as Harry flailed around comically. Tadashi chuckled as he saw Hiro try to hide his interested body part as well as hide his blush which announced his crush on the Tanaka boy to the world.

* * *

**Back With Hiro Takachiho!**

* * *

Hiro and Harry finally dressed started making their way into the building. "Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, ok, koibito." Hiro said in a calm tone of voice to his lover, who nodded his head agreement.

"Ok, Hiro-kun!" The Potter heir chirped happily as he followed his boyfriend into the building. Four people came out of the building and greeted the four males (Well two human males and two robotic males that is.). "Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, Takachiho, Potter." A women with red hair done up in a bun, said to them politely. "Who are your friends?" A blonde women with brown eyes asked curiously.

"They are Baymax &amp; Kai, our bodyguards." Hiro said firmly, as he and Harry brushed past them. "Sorry about his rudeness, he's been stressed as of late." Harry said politely, as he followed his best friend.

* * *

**With Hiro Hamada &amp; Harry Tanaka**

* * *

Hiro looked at the boy, who looked familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why he seemed so familiar to him. "Something up, Bonehead?" Tadashi asked his younger brother, who looked perplexed about something. "I just can't help but feel like I've met him somewhere before, but for the life of me I can't place where I've met him." Hiro said, sounding frustrated about not knowing something which rarely happened with the young genius.

Tadashi opened his mouth and closed it several times. "Geez, if you keep making those faces its going to freeze like that, oh wait you can't help it that is your face." Hiro teased his brother, before running ahead watching Harry examines Baymax with a excited eye.

"I am so coming here, Lei." The 13 year old boy said, as he let Baymax scan him and tell him exactly what was injured. "He's interesting, isn't he Hiro?" Tadashi asked his brother, who nodded, as he watched the younger Tanaka boy race out after his sister so they could go home together.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as much I loved typing it! I am thinking of making the two Hiro's technopaths and giving them Panmnesia (The ability to recall and remember anything, go to wiki/Panmnesia for info.)

I am also thinking of giving the two Harry's precognition, danger intuition &amp; empathy. Well tell me what you think &amp; please enjoy it!


	2. Author's Note: Not A Real Chapter

**Author's Note!**

**This is not an actual Chapter!**

**I am rewriting Ash &amp; Red The Aura Guardian! &amp; Sunshine in a Gloomy World! I plan on making Sunshine in a Gloomy World into a Harry Potter/Glee/Austin &amp; Ally crossover and making a separate Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover! The Pokemon story will skip around less and focus more on an actual plot. **

**I also plan on making Harry Potter/Black Cat crossover with Harry &amp; Train paired together, a Harry Potter/Jak &amp; Daxter crossover with Harry paired with Jak &amp; Harry is whatever species Jak is, a Harry Potter/Ratchet &amp; Clank crossover with Harry paired with Ratchet &amp; Harry is a lombax in this idea, a Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts crossover with Harry paired with Sora/Roxas/Ventus/Lea &amp; Harry is a weilder of the keyblade, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy X/X-2 crossover with Harry paired with Tidus, a Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda crossover with Harry paired with Link &amp; Harry is a Hylian but is adopted by the Zora King &amp; Queen (Twilight Princess) &amp; he's the sage of the wind (Ocarina of Time), a Harry Potter/Lab Rats crossover &amp; Harry is bionic and the and the adopted son Douglas Davenport, a Harry Potter/All Grown Up/Rugrats with Harry paired with Tommy &amp; Dill's best friend, a Harry Potter/American Dad crossover where Harry is Deputy Director Bullock's nephew, a Harry Potter/Dark Angel crossover with Harry being a transgenic &amp; paired with Alec McDowell, a Harry Potter/Code Lyoko crossover with Harry being paired with William Dunbar &amp; is Ulrich's younger brother, a Harry Potter/Every With Way crossover with Harry being a wizard &amp; paired with Jax, a Dragon Ball/Z/GT crossover with Harry being a demi-sayian &amp; paired with Gohan, a Harry Potter/Charmed crossover with Harry as a witch &amp; the student of Billie &amp; charge of Paige and paired with Chris Halliwell, a Harry Potter/Ben 10 crossover with Ben as Harry's twin brother and they are both anodites with the 'spark'!, a Harry Potter/My Babysitters A Vampire with Harry &amp; Ethan as a vampire and Harry paired with Ethan, a Harry Potter/Beyblade crossover with Harry paired with Kai &amp; Max, a Harry Potter/Bones crossover with Harry being paired with Wendall Bray, a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossover with Harry being Duo's twin brother &amp; Quatre's best friend, a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover with Harry being paired with Seth &amp; Paul, a Harry Potter/Hot In Cleavland with Harry being Melanie Moretti's 25 year old brother, a Harry Potter/How I Met Your Mother crossover with Harry being Robin's teenage brother, a Harry Potter/I Didn't Do It crossover with Harry being Lindy &amp; Logan's Canadian cousin, a Harry Potter/Kickin' It crossover with Harry being Kim's twin brother, a Harry Potter/Kim Possible crossover with Harry being Kim's genius twin brother, The Legend of Korra crossover with Harry as son of Lin Beifong &amp; a wood, lava, &amp; metal bender, a Harry Potter/Liv and Maddie crossover with Harry being Parker's best friend, a Harry Potter/Max &amp; Shred with him being paired with Max Asher, a Harry Potter/Mighty Med with Harry being paired with Experion, Blue Tornado &amp; Captain Atomic, a Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover with Harry being a former Aqua Ranger &amp; former team mate of Dustin's and best friend to Dustin &amp; Hunter and paired with Hunter &amp; Dustin, a Harry Potter/Pretty Little Liars with Harry being Aria's twin brother who stayed in Rosewood while his family lived in Iceland and is best friends to Sean &amp; Noel &amp; paired with Noel, a Harry Potter/Queer as Folk crossover with Harry being Justin Taylors best friend &amp; lover, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy 7 crossover with Harry being a SOLDIER &amp; paired with Zack &amp; Cloud!, a Harry Potter/Sabrina the Teen age witch crossover with Harry being Sabrina's cousin &amp; a warlock, a Harry Potter/Twitches crossover with Harry being the sister's cousin and prince of Coventry, a Harry Potter/Smallville with Harry being paired with Barty Allen/Impluse &amp; Oliver Queen, a Harry Potter/Suite Life Series with Harry being Cody's best friend and boyfriend, a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover with Harry being an angel's vessel!, a Harry Potter/Thunderman's Crossover with Harry being paired with Max Thunderman, a Harry Potter/Transformers crossover with him being paired with Miles &amp; both of them having a cybatron for a vehicle, a Harry Potter/X-men Movie series crossover with Harry being a mutant &amp; paired with Bobby &amp; Pyro, a Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh/GX/5ds/Zexal/Arc-V with Harry being reborn in the future parts; the first part Harry is the ceo of Potter Core a gaming company on par with Industrial Illusions &amp; Kiaba Corp. He wields the Millennium Scales and is the lover of former Brazilian National Champion Duelist Heroshi Magna. In the 5ds portion of the story his lover has become a world famous singer &amp; he a the best Duelist in the World; In the Zexal portion his descendent and reincarnation falls in love with Yuma, Spenser, Hart Tenjo, &amp; Nelson Andrews; &amp; in the Arc-V portion he is best friends' with Yuya Sakaki. Tell me what you think about these ideas by either reviewing or P. me, remember no flaming only constructive criticism!  
**


End file.
